1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for processing microelectronic components using heat, and more particularly to a method and system for heat-treating a resilient microstructure using inductive heating.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacture of microelectronic components it has been found advantageous to heat treat (e.g., anneal, harden, temper, etc.) the components at temperatures below the softening point of component materials at various times during a manufacturing process. Such heat treatment may be used to improve and/or stabilize the mechanical properties of the components, particularly for microelectro-mechanical components for which stable mechanical properties are desired under varying load and temperature conditions. For example, component materials may be made less brittle, provided with higher yield strengths, and made more resistant to material fatigue, with appropriate heat treatment. In addition, by heat-treating a component material at a temperature above its anticipated operating environment, the stability of the material properties during operation may be assured. Besides heat-treatment, heating of microelectro-mechanical components may be performed for other reasons, such as to solder or braze components together, to evaporate solvents, or to evaporate organic contaminants.
Heating of microelectro-mechanical components is typically performed by exposing the component to a heated, temperature-controlled environment such as provided by a convection oven or infrared heater. The component is cycled through a defined time-temperature profile, depending on the purpose of the heat treatment. For example, electroplated nickel (Ni) and nickel alloy coatings may be annealed for stress relief at 700° C. for one to two hours. Generally, a given result may be achieved faster at higher treatment temperatures, within certain limits that are known in the art, or that may be discovered by experimentation.